


I Dare You

by CrimsonSympathy



Series: The Truth or Dare Duet [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dark Jareth (Labyrinth), Dubious Consent, F/M, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSympathy/pseuds/CrimsonSympathy
Summary: What started as a good time with friends ends with Sarah at the mercy of her old nemesis. Some games are played for keeps.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: The Truth or Dare Duet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101821
Comments: 15
Kudos: 152





	I Dare You

_I dare you_

_To jump into that sweet unknown_

_With me_

_\- I Dare You,_ Amber Run

#

_I still think that we were meant to be_

_Oh, lie to me now_

_I still dream that you were meant for me_

_Yeah, why would you doubt?_

_\- Meant_ , Elizaveta

* * *

“Truth or dare, Sarah?”

They were the first words Jareth had spoken to her in eight years, and she blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I interrupted your earlier game. I thought it only fair we played one of our own. So tell me which you prefer, precious. Truth, or dare?”

His voice was like velvet, like silk. She took a step back from him, looking about as she did. They were in a large wood-paneled room lined with built-in bookshelves and cabinets. Curious instruments, glass bottles of various sizes filled with different materials, and more books than she could count crammed every available surface. A fireplace took up the middle of one wall, and throughout the room were scattered sofas and chairs and tables. It looked like a blend between a library, an apothecary, and a workshop. She spotted a long window, thrown open to let in the fresh air, and let out a cry.

Sarah began to turn from him, to run to the sight and ensure her eyes did not deceive her when his hand closed around hers, and she found herself rooted to the spot. Not by some force of magic—though it may as well have been—but through the sheer sensation of his touch. The texture of his gloves, and the firm press of the fingers beneath it, shot shivers through her body that culminated in the core of her. _What’s wrong with me?_

He lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against her knuckles, never taking his dark gaze from her. “Pick one, love, or I’ll pick for you.”

The way he said it sent shivers of a different sort down her spine, and the hair on the back of her neck pricked. “Truth,” she whispered. Truth is what had gotten her into this mess, but it seemed safer than a dare.

Jareth’s mouth quirked upward in a smile, and he released her hand, the movement screaming reluctance. He straightened, running a hand down the front of his leather jacket. Black, it was, and wrought with engravings of goblin faces, with black diamonds inset as their eyes. His wild hair had streaks of black in it as well, and it was black all the way down his tight leggings to his knee-high boots to his linen gloves. His smile was like the edge of a knife, cutting and threatening. Yet, she stayed where she was. Mesmerized. Heart pounding with an echo at the apex of her thighs. He gleaned it, too, from the way the smile shifted, and his eyes turned knowing.

“Tell me truly, Sarah mine, what do you think is happening now?”

She swallowed. “You kidnapped me,” she stammered. “People are going to be looking for me.”

“Will they?” He tilted his head. “Or will they forget there ever was a Sarah Williams?”

A voice started screaming far, far back in her mind. She ignored it. “You can’t do that. You have no power—”

“Yes,” he snapped his fingers. “I do.”

Pleasure, as she had never known it before, slammed into her, and she staggered. She would have fallen to her knees if Jareth had not stepped forward and taken her under the arms, supporting her as she let out an involuntary moan and thrashed with the strength of the sensations. They reverberated through her as though she were a struck bell, and she clutched at something— _anything_ —which, of course, ended up being the Goblin King.

“Don’t fight it, precious,” he murmured to her, stroking her hair as he escorted her to a wide fainting couch. She fell on it, and he followed her, knees bracketing her legs, stretched out above her as she gasped and writhed, nails digging into the leather jacket. “Oh,” he breathed, his eyes rapt on her face. “Shall I take pity on you?”

“Please,” Sarah choked. Another wave of pleasure rolled through her. She was so wet her jeans had become damp, a fact the Goblin King seemed to notice for the first time as his gaze traveled down her body.

“Why, Sarah, whatever will we do about this?”

She whimpered, and that screaming voice in the back of her mind grew a little louder. But she wanted—no—she _needed_ someone to touch her. To ease the ache that was growing painful, the need for release that did not come no matter how high she climbed. She tried to rub her thighs together, to gain much-needed friction, but his knees kept her immobile.

“Truth or dare,” his voice whispered above her, and she was lost to his words, lost to memory...

###

“Dare,” Sarah said, grinning over her shot glass. Her friend Lyla snatched it from her hand and exchanged it with one brimmed high with habanero sauce. She wrinkled her nose. “A hot sauce shot? Really?”

“Do it,” Lyla started chanting. “Do it. Do it!”

Others around the table let off cheers and echoed her, banging on the table in their enthusiasm. Sarah rolled her eyes and tipped back the shot, swallowing the blazing hot substance in one go. She began coughing immediately, the peppery burn invading her nose and sinuses. Someone pounded her on the back, and someone else passed her a glass of water. Or at least she thought it was water. It ended up being vodka, which she spewed out to gales of laughter. “Fucking bastards,” she swore.

The game went around the table—two more dares and a truth—until it was Sarah’s turn again. “Truth,” she said, sipping at the ice water she’d grabbed from the kitchen.

A voice called out from the corner of the room, cast in shadows from the single lamp that stood in the center of the table. “Tell us your deepest wish.”

###

“You,” Sarah choked through the haze of desire. “It was you who asked the question.”

“Yes,” the Goblin King purred. “And you who spoke the words. You asked for this, sweet Sarah mine, and in the asking, you gave me power over you.”

“No,” she gasped. “I didn’t mean it.”

He nuzzled at her neck, nipping the soft skin there. Her nipples were hard peaks, straining through the lace of her bra and the thin material of her blouse. “What’s said is said,” he growled low in his throat. “Now, you owe me an answer.”

“Truth,” Sarah whispered, body shuddering still. Whatever magic he was using on her to keep her so aroused, he was not letting up on it.

Jareth clicked his tongue. “Coward.” He lifted his head to look at her. “Tell me what you want me to do to you. And don’t lie. I know you want me to touch you. Tell me how.” She whimpered, closing her eyes against the vision of him. But he grasped her chin and snarled. “Look at me.”

She did and— _gods help me—_ she told him exactly what she wanted. When she finished, his smile was lascivious, and it did things to her the magic amplified. “It’s because you’re using powers on me,” she said.

“Oh, but I’m only doing what you asked in the first place, precious. How did you phrase it?”

She closed her eyes again, head falling back on the cushioned arm of the couch.

###

“You can’t be serious,” Lyla said. “A Goblin King? What’s next, bigfoot?”

Sarah flushed as the people around the table laughed, all but the shadowed man in the corner who she had forgotten about already. “I _am_ being serious, you guys. It was the most epic dream I’ve ever had. Ever since, I wished Jareth the Goblin King would whisk me away with his magic and have his wicked way with me.” She giggled and stopped abruptly when she realized the table had fallen into total silence. Her friends had frozen stock still, as though someone had taken a still photograph of them. “What the—”

And a voice spoke, sending gooseflesh up her spine. The voice was altogether too familiar. “If that’s what you wish for Sarah, precious, I would be more than happy to oblige.”

###

“Ah, yes. _I wish Jareth the Goblin King would whisk me away with his magic and have his wicked way with me._ How exact.” He grasped her breast, rolling one tender nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Sarah mewed, and he smiled, crooked teeth flashing. “You wished for me, and now you have me.”

Her body was alight. She could hardly track the conversation anymore. All she wanted was more of his hands. She grasped his shoulders, trying to pull him down for better contact, but he was immovable.

And then there was a brief sensation of falling, and Sarah found herself in a large bed. The surroundings were much the same, only books were the most dominant item on the shelves of this room, and a fire blazed hot in the fireplace. The feel of that radiant heat electrified her already sensitive skin, and she arched beneath him, fingertips digging into the hard leather.

His eyes were dark coals, burning with intensity. Sitting back on his heels, straddling her legs, he surveyed her while she writhed under the relentless waves of pleasure. “Please,” she said again, the word a whisper. “Please stop this.”

Jareth smirked, and his fingers feathered at the band of her jeans, playing with the clasp of her belt. “Do you really want that, precious? Didn’t you just say you wanted me inside you, filling you? I think your exact words were _I want you inside me so much I can barely breathe._ ” He popped the clasp, and the belt slid slowly out of its loops. Sarah gripped the blankets on either side of her, unable to do anything else as the Goblin King undressed her other than writhe against the sensations coursing through her body. “You’re so wet,” he said, something like awe in his voice as his fingers played along the denim near her crotch. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you?”

Tears fell down into her hair, and she blinked against the burn. She wanted him to touch her again, to stop teasing, and yet there was still the voice in the back of her head, screaming this was wrong. Her heart raced, her pulse a rushing roar in her ears. She closed her eyes as he snapped the button on her jeans and started to peel the cloth down her legs, her underwear going with it. When the cool air hit her naked lower body, she shivered, almost overcome.

“There you are,” he breathed, crawling up her body, tearing at the buttons holding her blouse together. His knee came down between her thighs, spreading her so he could settle between them. He was still fully clothed, but that did not stop her from feeling the stiff press of his desire. Her limbs began to tremble, and her traitorous body wrapped legs around his waist. He made a pleased sound as he ripped her shirt and bra from her body, baring her to his scrutiny.

Jareth bent his head and took one peaked nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting down on the tender flesh. Sarah felt as though there was a line connecting her clit to his ministrations, and her breathing began to grow heavy. But as soon as she thought she might finally reach satisfaction, he pulled away. She moaned his name, and his lips crashed onto hers.

Sarah had been kissed by several boys and a few men over the years, but nothing she had done prepared her for being kissed by the Goblin King. He was like a force of nature, and he took his pleasure from her while also sending her into new heights of frenzy. Her hands scrabbled at his jacket, finding the clasps holding it together and making quick work of them. She pushed it from his shoulders, and he broke the kiss enough to shrug out of it, the shirt beneath loose and cut halfway down his chest. His pendant swung free, the tips of the sickle-shaped device grazing her breasts as he leaned back down and captured her lips once more.

Jareth made a sound of impatient frustration, and then his clothes were gone entirely, his long, lean body stretched nude above her. She reached out and grasped his cock, a thrill of excitement coursing through her when he thrust against her hand, the motion seemingly involuntary. He was steel wrapped in velvet, and his size was enough to give her pause.

He bit down on the side of her neck, making her suck in a breath. “Dare, Sarah.” He rolled off her, stretched out and at attention. For the first time, she realized his gloves were off, and he had long, lean hands like a musician. “I dare you to take control. Take your pleasure from me.”

The magic he had been using to inflame her cooled, but she shook off the voice, still chanting this was wrong. There was something she was forgetting, but in a haze of lust and desire, she could hardly think straight. It took only a moment before she rolled on top of him, astride his hips while he stared up at her, his expression a challenge. She stroked him, the motions gentle, and though something tightened around the edges of his eyes, he never took his gaze from her.

She was wet to her knees, but as he watched her, she reached for her slit, gasping as her fingers found no resistance, slipping effortlessly along her clit. She stroked him still with her other hand, and his expression darkened. “Sarah...” he said, voice a warning.

She raised up, rubbing the tip of him against her entrance. He hissed, and the hands that had been lax at his sides grasped her hips. She did not give herself time to second-guess her choices but slowly slid her body down onto his. She was more than ready for him, eager even. But the sensation of him stretching her was unlike anything she had experienced before. She was careful, sliding him into her inch by inch.

Jareth’s neck bowed, and his fingertips dug into the flesh of her waist. When he was fully within her, they let out a breath in tandem. “Move for me, precious,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “I want to watch you.”

She did, even though the feel of him inside of her was so intense it drove her to distraction. His hands gripping her waist helped, guiding her movements. The oxygen in the room was thick in her lungs, and she could not get enough air, her breath coming in hard pants. She moved slowly at first, taking her time gliding over his erection, but her entire body cried out for more. More friction, more depth.

Sarah leaned down, hands resting on his chest near his talisman, and her tempo picked up. Jareth—his wild hair framing his face—bared his teeth. “That’s it,” he breathed. “Come for me, Sarah.”

A whimper fell from her lips as she continued to ride him, gaze caught. It was like the ballroom but magnified. She could look at nothing but him. Feel nothing but him. And then his words, almost a command, caught up with her, and she found herself bearing down on him. She gasped as the orgasm built and burst within her, causing shivers and trembles to reverberate through her body. “Oh, gods,” she whispered, still shifting above him while she milked the last dregs of pleasure. Only it did not seem to end. Only grow stronger.

He grinned and the hands gripping her tightened. One moment he was stretched beneath her, and the next, he had her flipped onto her back, and he drove into her with a force which knocked the air from her lungs. “You're mine, Sarah,” he said, burying his head against her neck, his breath hot. “Say it.”

She groaned, pinned beneath him, and finding another orgasm starting, building from the core of her and spreading out. His hand reached between them, and he began to caress her clit. She bucked, her fingertips digging into the flesh of his shoulders and back, and he hissed out a breath before biting down on her throat, which ripped the orgasm out of her with such force her back bowed.

“Say it,” he said again, pulling out of her before moving her to lay on her stomach, lifting her hips before he thrust into her once more. The angle felt deeper, and she closed her eyes, hands fisting in the covers as he pounded into her, the scent of their coupling strong along with the slap of flesh against flesh. His fingers dug into her, almost bruising as his tempo increased.

“I—” she gasped, head reeling as the sensation built upon itself.

“Yes,” he hissed, his hands running down her back, raising gooseflesh. He was relentless in his movements, pressing her hard against the mattress. “This needn’t end. Just say the words.”

Magic coursed through her again, making her cry out, head lifted and eyes snapping open. She looked over her shoulder at him, at the wild, fierce expression on his face, and the words fell from her lips before she could stop them. Before the voice still yelling in the back of her mind could prevent her. “I’m yours.”

The look of triumph which filled his features almost made her want to scramble away, but then his breath turned ragged, and she could feel the careful control he had been exerting over her begin to crack. A thrill went up her spine, and then he was letting out a hoarse cry, her name on his lips like a prayer. He stilled within her, and she felt the moment he released, her muscles contracting down around him.

The room went silent, all except for the crackle of the fire and the sound of their breaths. Jareth stayed seated in her, his hands running along the globe of her ass and down her thighs.

After several moments, he slid from her with a grunt. As soon as she was empty, reality came crashing back. _What have I done?_ She shivered.

“Don’t fret,” he said in his melodic voice, sliding down to lay beside her, still hard and glistening with the evidence of their mutual pleasure. His hand slid up her back and buried itself in her hair. “I am generous, after all.” He pulled her face to his, the kiss fierce and brief.

Sarah backed up, his hands slipping from her as she rolled away from him. Her legs were shaking so bad she could barely stand, wobbling enough that she clutched one of the four posters which ringed the bed. _I have to get out of here._ She could feel him dripping down her leg.

“Where are you going, precious?” His voice held amusement and a trace of admonition, as though he were addressing a recalcitrant child. “Come back to bed.”

She did not look at him. There were no doors she could see except for one leading out to a large stone balcony. She stumbled toward it, his laughter echoing in her ears as her gaze took in what she had most feared.

The Labyrinth stretched out as far as her eye could see, the sun just beginning to rise, red on the horizon. _How do I get out of here?_

Arms encircled her from behind, and she jumped. “There is no leaving now, Sarah mine,” he murmured. “Put those thoughts from your head. Come back to bed.”

“But I—”

“Said your right words,” he finished, teeth grazing her neck. “ _I’m yours_. And you are now. There is no one to go back to. They have forgotten you. But I will never forget you, precious, and we have many years in front of us to explore just _how much_ you belong to me.” His hand slithered down her stomach and dipped into her. She made an involuntary motion, pressing her backside against his front, feeling him stiff and hot. He growled, and the next thing she knew, she was bent over the railing of the balcony, and he was sliding into her again.

Sarah gasped as he took her, rough and quick, spilling himself in her as her eyes locked on the twisting corridors of the grand maze, her fingernails scrabbling against the stone. Magic danced over her skin while he remained twitching within her, and her cry of surprise when the orgasm hit her echoed out.

“Mine,” he whispered, bending over her possessively.

“I’m not,” she said, still trembling, gripping the banister so her legs did not give out beneath her. “Let me go.”

“Never again, sweet Sarah.” Jareth kissed the back of her neck and pulled out of her, twisting her so she faced him. The look he gave her was tender as he brushed the hair from her face. “I will be your slave, remember? You will have everything you’ve ever wanted. Your dreams. And haven’t you dreamed of me?”

Magic rushed through her again, tightening her nipples and causing a flush to suffuse her cheeks. “Yes,” she confessed. “But not like this. I—I have a family. A home.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “You do. With me.” He leaned forward and brushed his bare fingers against her belly. “And we’ll have a family of our own soon enough. Now,” he bracketed her face with his hands, fingertips sliding into her hair. “Truth or dare?”

She shivered, the magic leaving her, making her feel hollow. “Dare,” she said.

Jareth wove his hands into her hair, grasping it to pull her head back for a deep kiss. She was breathless by the time he finished. “I dare you to embrace the unknown, Sarah. I dare you to live you dreams to their fullest.”

The voice in the back of her head quieted at his words, as though he had plucked it clean out of her mind. Her body relaxed, all the little tensions easing, and she smiled back at him. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said, a smile widening across his mouth and his eyes crinkling at the edges.

Sarah felt as though she were in a dream as she asked without conscious thought, “Do you love me?”

“Oh, precious,” he whispered, bending to press his forehead against hers. “You know I do.”

And she did. _Gods help me._ She did.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> *clears throat*  
> Well, that plot bunny has been exorcised. Jareth is a little darker/morally ambiguous than what I normally like, but hey why not try something new?  
> I’ll be going back to my regularly scheduled updates on 31/32 after this, promise.  
> Xoxo,  
> ~CS


End file.
